


Monster Under the Couch

by tabris



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t get it. Siwon was innocent when we were in Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Under the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> purely for kitsuneyujji's amusement, and complete insanity. also, [kyu](http://i42.tinypic.com/2exsvix.jpg) needs to visit the outdoors more often.

Kyuhyun has this _thing_ where he absolutely, positively hates to go out in the sun. Unfortunately, it spills over in a desire to not even go out in the moonlight, but he claims that it’s because the best time to be gaming online is at three in the morning. The problem is that Zhou Mi, while generally a very understanding person, is not particularly amenable to the constant clicking of keys and mumbled cursing that accompany Kyuhyun when he’s playing games.

This usually ends up with Kyuhyun on the couch in the cramped shared living area with his laptop and a bottle or can or cup of something highly caffeinated.

It’s like this one particular night when the weight of another person flops against him suddenly and Kyuhyun lets out a huff of annoyance as he drags his eyes away from the screen to see who has deemed themselves brave enough to interrupt him during his quality gaming time.

Han Geng gives him a pitiful and completely un-leader like look.

“Heechul?” Kyuhyun asks with a knowing smirk. Han Geng doesn’t even try to argue, just nods.

“I don’t get it. Siwon was innocent when we were in Korea.”

Snickering, Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “It was also much easier for him to go crawl into Hyung’s bed in Korea. I’m surprised he hasn’t just crawled into yours.”

Silence.

“Oh _really_?”

“…Forget I ever said anything.”

Nodding graciously, Kyuhyun returns his attention to the game waiting for his input but he can’t help the way his mouth twitches of his own accord. Eventually, Han Geng stops pouting at him and dozes off, slumped to where his head is resting on Kyuhyun’s thigh by the time he’s fallen into a deep sleep.

An hour and a half later, Kyuhyun’s moved on from Starcraft to a creepy as fuck first-person shooter that requires sound to be entirely effective, and it’s not like Han Geng’s complaining or anything, so he lets the background music play while roaming through decrepit hallways onscreen. He misses the way Han Geng curls closer into his side, which means he also misses the way Ryeowook’s watching the both of them from the hallway.

That is, until Ryeowook sneaks up behind the couch and flickers his fingertips up Han Geng’s neck in a familiar gesture that ends with Han Geng startling awake with a shriek even Heechul would be proud of, Kyuhyun barely managing to keep his laptop from falling to the floor, and Ryeowook petting Han Geng consolingly while murmuring “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the scary monsters,” and smugly looking at Kyuhyun over Han Geng’s head.

Kyuhyun’s too busy laughing to care.

At least, he is until Han Geng launches himself at him. Laptop forgotten, Kyuhyun squirms away and races into his room with Han Geng close on his heels to jump headfirst into Zhou Mi’s bed.

The noise Zhou Mi makes is too high to even be classified as a shriek and when Ryeowook makes it down the hallway, he finds Han Geng leaning against the doorframe laughing himself to the floor as a terrifyingly bedheaded Zhou Mi tries in vain to shove Kyuhyun out of his bed with a therapeutic pillow.

“Will all of you shut the hell up!” Henry yells from down the hall, except no one knows what he’s saying since he always reverts to English when annoyed and/or half asleep.

Not a peep is heard from Siwon, and Donghae, miraculously, sleeps through it all and spends the entire next day trying to pry out of Han Geng why Kyuhyun and Ryeowook keep laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/26762.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/21485.html)  
> 


End file.
